1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to shower apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved water conserving shower apparatus wherein the same is directed to the recirculating availability of water minimizing wastage thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The recycling of water, particularly in areas of limited water availability, is an ever increasing concern in contemporary society. Prior art structure directed to the conservation of water is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,924,536 to Houghton wherein a storage tank is arranged to resupply a water heater spaced from the storage tank for replenishment of water within a building.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,110,849 to Lafaver sets forth an apparatus for conserving water relative to a water closet in a commode structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,554,688 to Puccerella sets forth a water saving system utilizing water recirculating through various water temperature sensing devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,358,864 to Medrano sets forth a wash basin and commode structure utilizing a recirculating water system.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved water conserving shower apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.